The Morning After
by Umbridgeskitty
Summary: Bascially this is a drabble with Draco and Hermione. It is a conversation between the pair after they spend a drunken night together. I am no good at summaries but it is meant to be fun so please read and review.


DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT NOW AND NEVER HAVE BEEN JK ROWLING. EVERYTHING THAT LOOKS AND SOUNDS LIKE IT BELONGS IN HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO HER.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE: This is just a drabble I thought of while sitting bored at my computer one night. It is of course Hermione and Draco and it is a conversation bewteen the two of them after a night spent together. it is only a bit of fun. so please read and review.

**The Morning After**

How did this happen?

Do I need to draw you a picture?

That's not what I meant.

So what do you mean?

I mean how did this happen ?

Still not getting what you mean. I thought you knew about the birds and the bees.

Stop being so obtuse. You know what I mean.

Do I? I was of the impression that I don't have a clue. It could be your muggle-born upbringing, maybe you are incapable of rational speaking.

SLAP

Ouch that was bloody sore. What was that for?

You know.

Merlin woman would you just say what you mean and stop being so bloody cryptic.

Are you really that stupid.

How dare you ! I am not stupid.

So you know what you got slapped for then.

Ok. I'm sorry I said you didn't know about the birds and the bees.

THAT'S not what you got hit for. Try again.

You are soo sexy when you are pissed of. Did you know that?

I am not pissed of. I am angry.

Same thing where you are concerned. Ok. Ok. Geez you are cranky in the morning. I must remember that.

What! You do not need to remember that. This will never be repeated.

Yeah. Right. You know you'll be back for more.

STUNNED SILENCE.

Are you always this up yourself?

Actually I thought I spent most of the past 8 or so hours up y……OUCH!

There is no need to be crude.

I wasn't being crude. I was merely stating a fact. Christ that was sore. Look you left a hand print this time.

Back to my original question. How did this happen?

You know what. Why don't we get dressed and go the bookstore and I will buy you a book about it. We will even get one with pictures, in case you still aren't sure. What are you doing with that shoe? NO! WAIT it was a joke, we won't get one with pictures!

LAUGHING!

You can unfurl from the foetus position now. I have put the shoe down.

You promise.

Promise

You going to be serious for a moment?

Do I have to?

Yes

Okay

How did we end up in bed together?

Surely you weren't that drunk. And frankly I am quite offended.

MORE LAUGHING.

Don't be offended and yes I was that drunk and so were you for that matter. The fact remains this is me and you. We aren't exactly friends, or even acquaintances for that matter. In fact last time I checked we hated each other.

Yeah I know. But does it really matter how? I mean we obviously enjoyed ourselves - well you definitely did. I think the people next door know my name now. Please do not slap me again. I cannot help being gorgeous _and_ witty _and_ damn good in bed.

What makes you think you are good in bed?

You told me. Three or four times I think at my last count.

It was twice you big moron.

Aha so I was good.

You are impossible.

Yeah so I'm told.

You are right though.

I am. Well waddya know.

Yeah you are. We did have a good time.

I know. Strange huh?

Yeah it is. And this. This is quite… normal.

What? Sitting naked in bed with your worst enemy after a night of hot sex analysing it? You think that's normal? You need to get out more.

Well when you put it that way it is kinda weird. But until you broke it down like that we were being quite normal with each other. Don't you think?

I suppose so.

CONTEMPLATIVE SILENCE

So where do we go from here?

Don't know about you but I am starving. A night of hot rampant sex has that effect on me. Not to mention the giant hangover I have.

Can you please stop mentioning the sex and yeah I'm kinda hungry as well, do they do room service here?

Yeah but why don't we get dressed and I'll buy you breakfast at Madam Puddifoot's.

A few reasons. Firstly I am hungry now and don't want to wait for breakfast. Secondly I get the feeling that once we step outside the normal feeling we have now will go. Thirdly I think the people next door need reminding of your name.

Oh. Room service it is then. Now do you want to remind the people next door before or after breakfast?

How about both?

Granger this could be the start of a beautiful booty call!

You pig.

You love me.


End file.
